


When We Were Young

by poky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean has a kid he didn't know about, F/M, JOHN IS A SUCKY FATHER, Sam loves being an uncle, aka nothing new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poky/pseuds/poky
Summary: When a hunt brings you face-to-face with Dean Winchester, both you and him are forced to reopen old wounds as you struggle to accept him back into your life and Dean struggles to cope with being thrust into fatherhood.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You run into Sam and Dean Winchester again for the first time in almost 10 years while on a simple salt-and-burn. Dean is shocked to learn that he has a son - though you don't buy his act.

You finished packing the necessary supplies into the back of your car and shut the trunk, tossing your bag in the open window of the backseat and returning into your motel room. “Blake, are you almost done?”

“Yeah, I just need to get my jacket,” your ten-year-old son said, grabbing his brown, fleece-lined jacket and pulling it on. “Do you need any help with the truck?”

“Nah, kiddo, I got it,” You responded, waiting for him to leave before shutting the door. A few minutes later you were on your way, driving through the night towards the forest that was being haunted by a particularly angry ghost. If anything, you would have preferred to not have Blake involved in hunting at all – but ever since Hell’s gates were opened and Lucifer was released from the pit, there weren’t all that many trustworthy hunters to leave him with anymore. They were all dead or working overtime on other hunts. Which meant that he tagged along with you, like it or not.

“Did you get all the salt you needed from the store? And the gas?” Blake asked, looking up from the book on wendigos he was reading by flashlight. His green eyes – just like his dad’s, you thought – glinted worriedly in the light. You knew going on hunts still scared him, but he was getting better. After all, hunting did run in his blood.

You flashed him a reassuring smile. “Of course I did, Blake. This isn’t my first rodeo. Cashier thought I was crazy, though. You remember what to do, right?”

“Yeah,” He said. “Shoot it with the rock salt. If I run out of ammo or lose my gun, use the iron poker. If I lose that, create a salt line or run like hell.”

You laughed. “That’s my boy. You’ll be fine.” The rest of the short ride was spent in silence, though you could still see your son’s worried expression from where he sat in the back seat. Eventually you rolled to a stop, cutting the engine and climbing out. Blake followed suite, taking the gun and rock salt rounds you gave him. He leaned against the car, waiting patiently as you got the necessary supplies needed to salt and burn the bones. Once you had shut the trunk and locked the car, the two of you walked into the dark forest.

“What happens if I get lost?” He asked, holding the gun tightly in his hand as you and he ventured quietly through the eerily silent forest.

“You won’t get lost,” You soothed, squeezing his shoulder. “If you do, stay put, light a fire, and make a salt line. I’ll be able to find you.”  He nodded as the two of you emerged into a small clearing, where a grave, virtually unmarked, held the bones of an angry ghost. “Here it is. Keep an eye out for the ghost while I dig this up.”

He nodded, looking around warily as you pulled a shovel out of your bag and began digging. It wasn’t but a few minutes until Blake gave a startled gasp, and you looked up to see the ghost lunging for him. You didn’t even have time to move to shoot, as he had already shot a round through it himself. The ghost exploded, gone for the moment, and you gave him an encouraging smile. He cheered. “I did it!”

“Good job. He’ll be back though, so don’t let your guard down quite yet.” You went back to digging, faster this time despite the burn in your muscles. You didn’t want your son to get hurt, armed or not. He was still just a kid. Blake fired another round and you renewed your efforts, finally hitting an old, rotten wooden box.

“Blake, I need the gas,” You said, prying the top off to reveal the bones beneath.

“Mom, I think there’s someone here,” He said in a whisper.

“There’ll be a ghost in a few minutes, if you don’t give me that gasoline to light this fire,” You said, pulling yourself out of the hole and grabbing the salt, sifting it on to the body.

“ _People_ , Mom. Live people. I thought I heard people talking,” He said, looking up at you through worried eyes.

You pursed your lips as you grabbed the can of gas yourself, pouring it over the grave as Blake yelped in fear and shot again, the ghost exploding with an angry screech. “Are you sure it wasn’t just the wind, Blake?”

“Sshh!” He said, grip tightening on his gun. “Listen!” You stopped for a moment, straining your ears. Your son was right – low voices could be heard filtering through the woods.

“Sounds like there’s only two,” You murmured. “Let’s burn this and then get out of here.” Tossing the gas can aside, you light the lighter, dropping it into the grave just as you were tackled. The weight only lasted a moment before the angry ghost burnt away with a last dying scream.

You pushed yourself to your feet, wondering why Blake hadn’t shot it, and brushed off your hands, looking around to see your son standing adamantly in front of two grown men, gun aimed threateningly at them.

“Easy, kid,” You heard one say. Grabbing your handgun from your pocket, you cocked it and made your way over. “We don’t want to hurt you. It’s dangerous out here.”

“Do I look like I’m unprepared?” Blake asked, voice tinged with sarcasm.

“Look kid, just put the gun down and let us big boys do our job,” The other one said, and you could have sworn you had met him before – but no, it couldn’t be Dean Winchester. It had been over ten years since you had seen him and over eight since you had actively tried to contact him.

“Get the hell away from him,” You threatened, aiming the gun at them. “Blake.” Your son ran to your side, hovering hesitantly behind you with his gun still ready. You clicked your flashlight on, shining at their faces, and the two men winced at the bright light.

“Oh, son of a…” You groaned, recognizing them and dropping the light away from their eyes. “It’s alright Blake, they’re hunters too.”

“That kid’s a hunter?” The taller one asked.

“In training,” Blake said defensively, and you could see his indignant expression out of the corner of your eyes. “I’m not half bad, either. Just helped Mom gank a ghost.”

“Gank is my word,” The other grumbled.

You scowled, knowing exactly who it was. “Really, Winchester? I didn’t know you had a patent on it.”

“How do you know who we are?” The taller one, who you could barely recognize as Sam, demanded.

“How could I not? For one thing, everyone knows about the two idiots that thought starting the apocalypse was a great idea,” You sneered. “Not to mention, the three of us are having a long,  _long_  overdue reunion.”

“What are you talking about?” Sam asked. You supposed he wouldn’t remember – he was a lot younger when you had met Dean, after all. It wasn’t Sam you disliked, anyways. “I’ve never met you before.”

“You’re probably a bit young to remember, Sam. But Dean… I expected better. Am I that forgettable,” You asked with thinly disguised dislike. “I would have figured after our time in the back of the Impala I would have left a bit more of an impression.”

You could all but hear the sound of his jaw hitting the forest floor. He sputtered a half a moment before regaining his capacity to speak. “Y/N?”

“No, it’s Oprah,” You said sarcastically. “Yes, Y/N. I’m so glad you got all my messages, oh, ten years back.”

Dean narrowed his eyes. “What messages? What are you talking about? Is this your son?”

"Don’t play dumb with me, Dean Winchester. Damn right he’s my son. Which you’d know if you had listened to your voicemail.”

Even in the dark you could see the blood draining from his face as he fit the pieces together. “Does that mean Blake’s my…” He faltered.

“Finish the sentence, Dean,” You spit out angrily.

“What’s going on?” Sam asked, obviously not following the conversation. Blake seemed to be on the same lines, glancing up at you questioningly. “Dean?”

Dean stared at you, green eyes uncomprehending. “Blake. He’s my… he’s my son?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a chat with the Winchesters and decide to give them a second chance, despite your better judgement.

“Don’t act so surprised, Dean,” You said, feeling a prick of annoyance. You couldn’t believe he had the nerve to play dumb, after ten years of ignoring your messages and his own son. “Don’t worry, you don’t have to take care of him. I’ve got that covered.”

“Really?” Dean asked, looking affronted. “Because from where I’m standing, you got our son involved in this world. You’re training him to be a hunter? Really, Y/N? After all you’ve been through, you’d condemn him to the same life?”

“How dare you,” You hissed, stalking closer.

Blake grabbed your arm. “Mom,” He said softly, looking up with pleading eyes the same shade of green as Dean’s. “What’s going on?”

You gave a heavy sigh, your anger abating. “Blake, this is your dad, Dean, and your uncle, Sam.”

“They’re hunters too?” Blake asked, his eyes flicking between the two of them. “I don’t understand.”

“What?” You and Dean asked at the same time, and you gave him a sharp look. “What don’t you understand?”

“Why didn’t they come sooner?” He asked, tears welling in his eyes. You were struck once more, remembering how young he really was. “If they’re hunters, then they’re able to find us. Like Grandma and Grandpa always could.”

“I wish I knew,” You sighed, looking to Dean and flicking an eyebrow, daring him to give an adequate answer.

Blake released your arm, his hand wiping at his eyes. He stomped towards Dean and Sam, fury evident on his face. “Why didn’t you come?” He shouted at Dean. “We needed you! And you just left? How could you do that? All my life I wanted a dad, and now… I wish I hadn’t met you at all.” He turned, walking away, brushing past you.

“Blake –” Dean started after him, but Sam caught your stormy expression and grabbed his brother’s arm.

“Dean, no. Let him go,” Sam ordered, restraining Dean. He gave you a sympathetic look, and you almost felt bad for the awkward position the younger Winchester was in. Almost. “Look, can we talk about this? Somewhere else?”

You pursed your lips. “The last thing Blake needs is –”

“What, I don’t get a say in this?” Dean demanded, shaking out of Sam’s grip. “He’s my son, too.”

“You lost the opportunity to be his father a long time ago, Dean.” You shook your head. “There’s nothing to talk about.”

“How could you say that, Y/N?” Sam asked desperately, eyes darting between you and his brother. “Dean didn’t even know!”

“Bull,” You snorted. “You want to talk so bad? Fine. We do it tonight, or not at all.”

“Fine,” Dean ground out. “But not here.”

You bit back a scowl. “Lucky Eights Motel, room 10. It’s where we’re staying. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go comfort my son.” With that, you slung your bag over your shoulder and turned on your heel, striding off.

“So, I think that went well,” You heard Sam say sarcastically.

“Shut up, Sam,” Dean snarled.

You jogged back to your car, relieved to see Blake inside. At the very least, he hadn’t gotten lost. Not that you thought he was going to, but it was a mother’s job to worry. “Blake,” You said, tapping the window. You opened the door and slid in the seat beside him, dropping the bag at your feet. You could tell he had been crying. “Come here.”

He buried his face in your chest, trembling. “Why didn’t he want me, Mom? He didn’t even stay to see me born. I don’t understand.”

“Blake,” You said, gently gripping his chin so he could look you in the eye. “There is nothing wrong with you. You didn’t do anything wrong, nothing at all. I don’t know why Dean left, and it hurt me too, at first. But understand we weren’t the reason he went away. He decided to leave, it was nothing you or I did or didn’t do. So don’t blame yourself.”

“What about Sam?” Blake questioned.

“What about Sam?” You asked, tilting your head.

“I mean, he left too,” Your son sniffled.

“Sam was young then, only sixteen or so,” You explained. “I didn’t even know him that well. But he had to go where his father went. Dean had a choice.”

Blake nodded. “Will we ever see them again?”

“Yes,” You said. “They want to talk, so they’re going to meet us at the hotel.”

“What’s there to talk about?”

“I guess we’ll find out, huh?” You asked him, tapping his nose with a finger, causing him to give you a weak smile. “Don’t let this get you down, Blake. Everything will go back to normal soon.”

“Define normal,” He mumbled, and you grinned.

Ruffling his hair, you released him from your hold. “That’s my boy. Now let’s get out of here, yeah?”

“Yeah,” He agreed, picking up the book he had been reading earlier. “Let’s go.”

You pulled into a parking spot at the less-than-questionable motel you and Blake were staying at, unsurprised to see the Winchester brothers already there. You’d be unsurprised if they were already in your motel room, for that matter.

“Just leave the stuff in the car, Blake, we’ll be leaving in the morning anyways,” You said to him.

The ten-year-old nodded, tucking his book under his arm and following you to the motel room. You twisted the knob and the door swung open – sure enough, the two brothers were already standing awkwardly inside. Apparently, they hadn’t felt the need to lock the door after they had entered.

“Haven’t you two ever heard of manners?” You asked sarcastically. “Most people wait for the person they’re visiting to be there before entering.”

“Oh, hilarious,” Dean snorted. “Can I ask you something?”

“I have a feeling you’re going to ask anyway, so go ahead,” You drawled, crossing your arms.

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me?” He demanded.

“Excuse me?” You said incredulously. “Tell you what?”

“I don’t know, just the small fact that I have a son!” He yelled.

“Dean,” Sam said, glancing at Blake. The boy had jumped at Dean’s outburst, looking scared.

“Sorry, kid,” He muttered.

You regarded Sam for a moment. “Sam, could you take Blake outside? Go with him to get a soda or something?”

“Yeah, sure,” He nodded, looking awkwardly at his nephew. “C’mon, Blake, I’ll take you to get something. What’s your favorite soda?”

Blake looked at you for reassurance, and you nodded. “It’s alright, Blake. Go get to know your uncle.” He gave a slow bob of his head and followed Sam outside.

“Why would you condemn him to this?” Dean shouted the instant the door had closed. “Teaching him to be a hunter, like us? He’s just a kid, why would you do this to him? You hated this life, and you know I did too!”

“I didn’t have a choice, Dean!” You yelled back. “And until a little over a year ago, he wasn’t! But then you two started the apocalypse, and it became hard to find any hunters to watch him that weren’t working overtime or dead!”

“What about your family?” He asked, voice dropping to its normal level.

“They’re all dead, Dean,” You said, shaking your head at him. “My parents died when they were ambushed by demons.”

“And Andy?” He asked in a hush voice.

You shut your voice and let out a sigh, mind replaying visions of your older brother. “Dead. Killed during the raising of the witnesses. He saved Blake and I. That’s more than I can say of you.”

“How was I supposed to know I had a son?” The older Winchester demanded angrily. “You could have at least called, said, ‘Oh, by the way, you have a son’. Would that have been so hard?”

“I did call!” You retorted, absolutely furious. “Don’t pretend you didn’t get two years’ worth of voicemails! I even called Bobby, he said he’d pass it on!”

“Like hell you did,” Dean said, shaking his head in disbelief. “If that’s the case, why didn’t I get your messages? Why didn’t Bobby tell me?”

“You’re saying you didn’t hear one of my messages, and Bobby didn’t tell you anything?” You repeated slowly, staring at you. “That is the biggest load of bull I have ever heard.”

“Fine, let’s settle it,” He said, pulling out his phone. “I’ll call Bobby, and he can tell us.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.” He called Bobby and set the cell to speakerphone, the line ringing twice before the older hunter picked up.

“Hey Dean,” Bobby said, sounding a little older but otherwise alright. “What can I do for you?”

“I want to ask you about Y/N,” Dean said shortly.

There was a paused. “Y/N Y/L/N? It’s been a while since I’ve heard from her. Is she alive? How’s Blake?”

Dean expression twisted. “You knew?”

“What, about Blake? I’ve known for years, son,” Bobby said. “Didn’t you?”

“Not until tonight,” Dean said hoarsely. You stared. How could he have not known? He had to be acting. Right?

“What, John didn’t tell you?” Bobby’s voice had changed, becoming taut and angry. “I’m sorry, Dean, I thought you knew.”

“So it’s true Y/N told you in an attempt to get a hold of me?” Dean asked.

“Sure is, son. Blake was around two at the time, she said all she was getting was voicemail and told me to pass on the message. I told John, and he said he’d tell you. I had no idea he would…” Bobby trailed off, and you could hear him sigh from the other side of the line. “How’d you run in to her, anyways?”

“A hunt,” Dean said tensely. “Look, thanks Bobby. I’ve got to go.”

“Okay, Dean,” Bobby said, and you could hear the concern in his voice. “I really am sorry.”

Dean gave a noncommittal grunt and hung up. “I really didn’t know, Y/N. I can’t believe Dad didn’t tell me.”

You were nowhere close to forgiving him – you had hated Dean for a long time, and those feelings didn’t go away overnight – but it felt a little better knowing he hadn’t willingly abandoned you. “I understand, Dean.”

There was a stretch of awkward silence. “Look, I get that you hate me, but Blake is my son too. I want a chance to get to know him. And with the world ending…”

“Dean, you were still gone for ten years. Even if I let you see him, it doesn’t mean that Blake will want to see you.”

“Why don’t you just ask him?” Sam asked. You hadn’t even realized the two of them had gotten back.

“Blake?” You asked. Your son bit his lip, staring uncertainly at Dean. He glanced at you, searching for an answer. “It’s your decision.”

“I…” Blake started. “I don’t know.”

“Please, Blake, just give me a chance,” Dean said, desperation clear in his eyes. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you. I’m sorry I missed all your birthdays, and Christmases, and everything else. I am so, so, sorry. But I want to make it up to you. At least let me try, Blake, please.”

You were startled by the intensity of Dean’s words. The older Winchester’s face was earnest and you could see he was almost crying. Perhaps you had misjudged him.

Blake saw it too, it seemed, because he slowly nodded. “Alright.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a few weeks since agreeing to travel with the Winchesters, but after Dean and Blake are kidnapped you're forced to go on a dangerous rescue mission that has you questioning everything you believed about Dean.

It had been a few weeks since you had (reluctantly) agreed to let Blake get to know Dean. Said Winchester had been skipping out on hunts to get to know his son, leaving you and Sam to deal with whatever the supernatural world had to throw your way. You hadn’t actually minded getting to know Sam - he was smart, kind, and a good shot, not to mention someone you now trusted to watch your back during a hunt. The four of you had even swung by Bobby’s, allowing the older hunter to meet Blake for the first time. It had went pretty smoothly, you thought, all things considered. There was still the whole apocalypse going on, but at the very least things for you and Blake had gotten somewhat better.

Or, at least, it had been, until you and Sam had returned from a routine werewolf hunt to find Dean and Blake gone. The Impala was still in the parking lot, but your son and Dean were nowhere to be found. “Do you think they just went out?” You asked worriedly, looking around the motel room. There didn’t seem to be any sign of foul play.

“I don’t know,” Sam said. “Dean’s not answering his cell phone. And his gun is still here.”

You felt coldness seep into your veins. “What happened to them, then? Where could they be?”

“Y/N, calm down,” Sam said soothingly, though you could see the worry in his eyes. “We’ll find them. Maybe we missed something in here.”

You pursed your lips uncertainly but nodded, the two of you combing over the motel room. You stopped at the side of the bed, noticing something you hadn’t before on the corner of the bed-frame. “Sam,” You called. “Blood.”

He was by your side instantly, touching it with two fingers. “It’s still warm. They can’t have been gone long.”

“They were taken,” You said, swallowing down the lump in your throat. “Why? Where?”

“I don’t know,” He said. “I wish I did, but I know someone who may be able to help.”

“Who?” You asked, furrowing your eyebrows. As far as you knew, the Winchester brothers usually didn’t work with other hunters.

“His name is Castiel,” Sam said. “He’s an angel.”

“An angel?” You repeated, eyes widening. “I guess since there’s demons, it makes sense, but…”

“It’s a lot to wrap your head around. Yeah. I know. Most of them are dicks, but Cas is okay,” Sam said, dialing a number on his cell. He waited impatiently for several moments before there was an answer on the other end. “Cas, I need your help. I’m at the Sunrise Motel in Burton, Michigan. Dean’s gone missing.”

There was a low response from the other end, and you nearly jumped out of your skin when an unfamiliar voice came from behind you. “How long ago was he taken, Sam?”

“Holy -” You gasped, turning around to see a tall, worried-looking man in a tan trenchcoat. “How…”

“Sorry, I should have warned you,” Sam said apologetically, standing up once more. “Y/N, this is Cas. Cas, this is Y/N. She’s an old friend of Dean’s. Her son, Blake, was taken too.”

“I wasn’t aware you had started traveling with two more people,” Cas said, his voice rough and deep. “Don’t worry, I will help you find your son. And Dean. I am Castiel.”

You smiled awkwardly. “I’m Y/N Y/L/N. It’s nice to meet you, even though I wish it was under better circumstances.”

“With the Winchesters, there is rarely such a thing as ‘better circumstances’,” Cas said. You assumed he was attempting to make a joke from the way Sam snorted and shook his head. “As I am unable to locate Dean, I will need something of your son’s.”

“Okay,” You said, walking over to pull out one of Blake’s favorite action figures. “Will this work?”

Cas took it, regarding the object curiously. “Yes, it should work.” He concentrated for a moment, head tilted. “Interesting.”

“Did you find him?” You asked eagerly, worry in the pit of your stomach. You wanted Blake, and Dean, to be back safe and sound as soon as possible.

“I believe so,” The angel murmured. “Your son’s soul and Dean’s are quite similar.”

“Blake is Dean’s son,” You admitted, causing Castiel to look up at you curiously. “He’s ten.”

“Dean never told me he had a son,” Castiel mused, looking thoughtful.

“He didn’t know,” You said.

“Dad never told us,” Sam provided. “Are you able to take us to Blake, Cas?”

“It is possible,” He said. “I was able to narrow it down to a general area, though his exact location seems to be hidden from me. That suggests demon activity, which is not good news.”

“No kidding,” Sam said, frowning. “Can you get us close?”

“Yes,” The angel nodded. “I believe I can get you within a few hundred feet. Would you like me to take a look first?”

“Yeah, we’ll get our gear while we wait,” The younger Winchester said, grabbing the keys to the Impala. Cas had disappeared, and the two of you worked in silence, grabbing flasks of holy water and shotguns with rock salt rounds and throwing ammo sashes over your shoulders. “We’ll get them back, Y/N,” Sam said suddenly, after several minutes of silence.

You looked up, realizing you had a tight grip on your shotgun. Your fingers relaxed, and you nodded. “I know, Sam. It’s just, they’ve got my baby boy, and…” You trailed off.

“Dean won’t let anything happen to Blake,” Sam said. “He loves the kid, whether he’s said so or not. He’d die before he’d let whatever took them touch Blake.”

You frowned, worried about the older Winchester. The two of you had been on better terms since you had started traveling together, and you didn’t want anything to happen to him, either. “I just want them back safe.”

Sam gave a half-smile. “So do I.”

Castiel reappeared, causing you both to jump, and fortunately the angel looked unharmed. “There looks to be around ten demons holding Dean and Blake. I believe they are part of a group that is fearful of Lucifer’s rule, and they will do whatever it takes to make Dean say yes to Michael. I was able to get rather close, they only  have the inner room warded against my entrance. I do not know why that is, but it allows me to assist you in killing these demons.”

“Good work, Cas,” Sam said, rolling his shoulders. “Let’s get this done. Y/N?”

“I’m ready,” You nodded, attitude shifting - this was just another hunt, and you were all business. “So, are we driving, or…?”

“I will take you there,” Cas said. “I cannot smite demons, but my angel blade will work just as well.”

“Whatever that is,” You mumbled. “Let’s get the boys back.”

Castiel put a hand on your and Sam’s shoulders. “The sensation will be quite strange at first, so I hope you have a strong stomach.”

You opened your mouth to say something, but Castiel had already used his angelic powers to bring you to where the demons had taken Dean and Blake. It felt as if your stomach had been left behind, and it took all your willpower not to double over and puke. Swallowing back bile, you glanced at Sam and Cas, who nodded - they looked ready, though Sam still looked a little green. You stood still for a moment, the three of you debating the best way to go about this, the only sounds being the demons talking lowly among each other and looking suspiciously out the windows. And then the screaming started. You could tell it was Dean’s, and felt your hands curl tighter around your shotgun in anger - and from the look on Sam’s face, he felt the same way.

The demons hadn’t noticed you yet, as Castiel had brought the three of you to a relatively concealed corner, but you cocking your gun certainly grabbed their attention. Their faces all swiveled to you as the three of you stepped out of the shadows, armed to the teeth and angrier than hornets. “You have friends of mine,” Castiel said, letting his angel blade drop out of his sleeve. “We want them back.”

And then all hell broke loose. Literally. You popped off two shots before you were slammed into a wall by an invisible force, unable to move. Both Sam and Cas seemed unaffected, the two of them quickly dispatching three demons, including the one holding you. You charged forward, slinging holy water out of the flask and popping salt rounds into demons, holding them off for Sam or Cas to kill. By the time the three of you had killed all the demons in the room, Dean’s screaming had stopped.

“I can go no further,” Castiel said apologetically as the three of you arrived at the door you assumed held Dean and Blake. “You are on your own.”

“It’s alright, Cas,” Sam said quietly. “We can handle it from here.”

Cas walked off (you assumed to take watch), and Sam grabbed the door, ready to swing it open. You had your gun up, and Sam mouthed down from three before swinging the door open. You had to fire a round the moment the door opened, giving a demon pause in its attempted ambush. Sam killed it with his knife and the two of you stepped inside, freezing at the sight of another demon holding a knife to Blake’s neck. Dean was strapped to a chair, face swollen and bloody, breath ragged as he panted.

“Drop your weapons, or the boy dies,” The demon ordered. You and Sam exchanged glances, and Blake whimpered as the demon held him tighter. Your grip tightened on your gun, which was still pointed at the demon, and fury boiled in your veins. The demon growled. “I mean it.”

You and Sam exchanged another glance, and he gave the slightest nod. You looked back at the demon, letting your gun drop slightly. The demon smirked, grip loosening, and in a moment the barrel was back up and you had fired. Sam had started moving the second you raised your gun, charging forward as the demon dropped Blake to scream in fury and pain.

“Blake, run!” You shouted, firing again as the demon attempted to grab the boy. After what seemed like an eternity, Sam reached the demon, grabbing it by the neck and plunging the blade into its chest. There were several flashes of orange before it slumped over, dead.

“Mom!” Blake said as you tossed your gun aside, opting to envelope Blake in your protective embrace. Sam had gone to free Dean, who looked barely conscious.

“Are you hurt?” You demanded after several moments, your eyes frantically going over his body. “Did they hurt you?”

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” Blake said, clinging to you. “Dad kept me safe. He made sure they didn’t hurt me. Mom, he was going to say yes if it meant I was okay.”

“We can talk about it later, Blake,” You said softly, realizing Dean hadn’t changed much at all from the man you had fallen in love with over ten years ago. He was still willing to do whatever it took to keep the people he cared about safe. “Let’s get you back.”

He nodded, mutely, clinging to your hand as you led him out to where Castiel was waiting. “Mom?” He asked fearfully, skittering behind you.

“It’s alright, Cas is a friend. Blake, this is Castiel, he’s an angel. Cas, this is Blake,” You said. “Can you look after him while I help Dean, Cas?”

Castiel nodded awkwardly. “It is nice to meet you, Blake. Don’t worry, I will make sure no demons harm you.”

You nudged Blake towards Cas, and your son walked over to huddle nervously by the angel’s side. “Thanks, Cas,” You said appreciatively, walking back to where Sam was all but carrying Dean out of the room. You went around to Dean’s other side, looping his arm over your shoulder and taking on some of the older Winchester’s weight.

“Thanks,” Sam said appreciatively, and Dean let out what you assumed to be a thankful grunt. “You eat way too much, Dean.”

Dean lifted his head to give Sam a half-hearted glare before his eyes flicked to you. “I… kept him safe.”

“I know, Dean,” You said softly as he let his head slump back down. You made it back to Cas, who agreed to take Sam and Dean back first before returning for you and Blake.

“He’s a good man, Mom,” Blake said, once Castiel had disappeared with the Winchesters. “You should give him another chance.”

“I don’t know, Blake,” You said with a heavy sigh. “Things have changed a lot since when we were younger.”

Your son was silent for a moment. “But you still love him, right?”

“Yeah, Blake, I guess I do,” You admitted as Castiel reappeared with a flutter of wings, waiting for an indication that the two of you were ready.

“Sam and Dean have been returned safely to the motel room. I will take you whenever you’re ready,” The angel said.

Blake grinned radiantly at your admission, excited at the truth you had been attempting to hide from even yourself. You sighed heavily, nodding tiredly at the angel. “Take us home, Cas.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of their kidnapping, you find yourself comforting both Blake and Dean. You and Dean have a heart-to-heart during a hunt, which leads to apologies that are long overdue.

“Hold still, Dean,” Sam ordered, attempting to clean Dean’s face. “You’ll need stitches.”

“What I need is sleep,” Dean snapped irritably, jerking his head away. “I’m fine, Sammy.”

“Just let me finish, I’m almost done,” Sam said, causing Dean to sigh but allow his younger brother to continue with his first aid.

“Where’s Blake and Y/N?” Dean asked. “I’d feel better if they were in here.”

“Just next door,” Sam said. “Blake is asleep, I think. Probably best to leave them be.”

“You’re not worried that there may be other demons around?” Dean asked incredulously. “I’m going to go -”

“Straight to bed,” The younger Winchester finished, pushing Dean down on to the bed. “They’ll be fine. Y/N is a capable hunter, she can look after herself, and Blake. Just get some rest, Dean.”

Dean scowled, which looked more pained than anything, but followed Sam’s advice, laying down on the bed and closing his eyes. Sam switched off the light, slipping in to his own bed, and the two brothers drifted off to sleep.

* * *

“Mom,” Blake’s whisper in the darkness woke you up, your eyes fluttering open to see your son standing anxiously by your bed. “I don’t want to be alone, can I stay in bed with you?”

“Of course, Blake,” You murmured, moving over to allow him to crawl in beside you. He curled up into your side, quickly falling back asleep, though you lay awake, your mind racing with what could have happened if you, Sam, and Cas had been unable to find him and Dean. The quiet rattle of the doorknob grabbed your attention, and you pulled your gun from under your pillow as the door swung open.

“Don’t shoot, it’s me,” You heard Dean whisper in the darkness. Sighing, you disengaged your weapon and slid it back under your pillow.

“Dammit Dean, you scared me,” You said. “What do you need? Is something wrong?”

“No,” He shook his head. “Couldn’t sleep, so I thought I’d check on you guys. Make sure you were alright.”

“You can stay in here, if it makes you feel better,” You offered. “Blake is with me, so there’s an extra bed.”

“I thought he usually slept on his own,” Dean said, shutting the door with a quiet click and locking it.

“He does, but he got scared,” You explained. “What happened yesterday has him shaken up. It has you shook up too, considering you’ve come to check on us.”

He gave a quiet hum, padding over to the empty bed and crawling inside. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, Dean.”

* * *

You woke from your light sleep to the doorknob jiggling (again), and when you pulled out your weapon this time, the gun’s hammer clicking into place, you heard Dean do the same. Sam burst in, and both you and Dean nearly shot him.

“You tryin’ to get shot, Sammy?” Dean grunted, letting his head thump back down on to his pillow. “Because that’s one sure way to get shot.”

“Dean, thank God, I thought you had been taken again,” Sam exclaimed, looking relieved as he shut the door. “It’s nearly nine in the morning. I tried calling you, Y/N, but you didn’t pick up and I was scared something had happened.”

“Well, we’re safe,” You said, tossing your gun on the bed after making sure the safety was on. “And awake, now, too.”

“Sorry,” Sam apologized. “Anyways, I was thinking we should all go out for breakfast to that diner we saw coming in yesterday.”

“Sounds good,” Dean agreed, sitting up and stretching. His muscles flexed, and you had to glance away and hope he hadn’t saw your blush.

Sam gave you a knowing look, but said nothing, instead opening the door and moving to leave. “Let’s meet at 9:30, we can all ride in the Impala.”

“Okay,” You said. “See you in a bit.”

“Call if you need anything,” Dean said, following after his brother.

You shook your head with a sigh, ruffling Blake’s hair as the boy rubbed his eyes. “Let’s get ready, bud. The last thing I need are hangry Winchester boys on my hands.”

Blake nodded, hopping out of bed. “Okay. I’m starved. Can I get chocolate-chip pancakes?”

“No,” You said, getting up to root through your suitcase.

“But Dad said -” He attempted to argue.

“I don’t care what Dean said,” You told him. “You do not need chocolate this early in the morning.”

“Fine,” Blake grumbled, and you couldn’t help but notice how like his father he was.

* * *

Later that day, you and Dean were investigating the old house that you had rolled in to town to see in the first place. “This house is creepy,” You whispered, nudging open a door.

“Yeah, well it’s haunted, so that’s how it tends to work,” Dean grunted, glancing down the hall. “What are we even looking for?”

“Well, Sam said he and Blake found out that the wife was murdered in the upstairs bedroom, which would be… here,” You said, opening another door to reveal a dim, musty room that smelled like rot. “This was where the so-called ghost hunter was attacked.”

“Awesome,” Dean said, venturing in and cocking his shotgun. “Here, ghosty, ghosty, ghosty.”

You rolled your eyes, following after him. “Nice, Dean. Very professional.”

He shot you a cheeky grin. “I try. Hey, what are those - letters?”

“Yeah, I think.” You picked up one off the dresser, the paper crackling delicately in your hands. There was an angry shriek and Dean fired his gun, causing a ghost woman to disappear. You set the letter back down on the dresser. “Well, we found the ghost.”

“Yeah, you could say that,” Dean said. “Now we just have to find what is keeping that lady here, considering she was cremated.”

“Hair works,” You commented, after opening a drawer.

Dean leaned over to see the bag of hair inside. “Yeah, I’d say so. Light it up.”

You took the bag, pulling out your lighter. It was knocked out of your hands as you were tackled backwards, crashing into Dean. The woman had her hands locked around your neck, and you scrabbled for your gun against the floor. Your ears rang as Dean’s own went off right by your head, dematerializing the ghost for a few moments.

“Oh sure, I’ll burn the hair,” Dean grunted, flicking open his lighter and burning the hair, bag and all. There was a dying screech, as the ghost lady appeared in flames, vanishing moments later. “Good work team.”

“Shut up,” You groaned, pushing yourself into a sitting position and rubbing your neck. “She had quite the grip.”

“You alright?” Dean asked, pulling you to your feet and taking a look at your neck. “You’ll need some ice on that.”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” You said, realizing he hadn’t released your hand from his grip. There was a large part of him that didn’t want him to. “Dean -”

You were interrupted when he captured your lips with his, and you found yourself returning the kiss. Dean let out a sigh against your lips, running a hand through your hair as you did the same to his own. Only when your lungs were burning for oxygen did the two of you break apart, his forehead pressed against your own. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that. I’m so sorry for everything, Y/N. I know it wasn’t completely my fault, but -”

It was your turn to cut him off. “I love you, Dean, and I forgive you.”

“I love you too,” He whispered, and you didn’t miss the happiness and relief that flooded his eyes.

“But if you ever do anything like that ever again, I’m going to rip off your balls and make you eat them,” You threatened.

He gave a half-chuckle. “I don’t plan on it, but… yeah, good to know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end! I hope you enjoyed the story! I may end up writing a short continuation series at some point, let me know what you guys think.


End file.
